Al'nivte Gre Inustra
Basics Name: Al'nivte Gre Inustra - Al or Gre for short Race: Uccello - translates to “bird” from Italian Gender: Male Age: 129/17 years Actual/Human Appearance: Al, like most of his species, is bipedal with his legs looking similar to that of a gryphon’s lion-like hindlegs. However, his limbs are thicker with rough, orange-yellow skin giving way to rust-red, feathery fur halfway up his calves, and possessing four clawed digits with a fifth, smaller digit as a dewclaw. A feathery, furry, tail stretches about three or four feet behind him with a plum of feathers at the tip rather than fur. At about his hips, the fur continues up his spine while the edges of his sides and front of his torso are covered in rough skin, spotted with patches of glistening, brown scales. His chest is broad, leaving him to appear more on the bulky side with a bear’s thick form when fully dressed, and his arms are slender with bony joints. Attached to bony wrists, his human-like hands don’t possess the tender, fleshy, skin as you might find. Instead, he has patches of scales and fur with talons replacing half of the sectioned digits; much like an Azazel’s. From his wrist to his elbows, his arms are covered in scales and rough skin, fading into fur that climbs the rest of his limbs onto his shoulders, lightly across his collarbone, and over his shoulder blades to meet with the fur on his spine and faintly up the back of his neck. Where the fur ends, scales and skin cover the rest of his faintly-long neck with scales lining his lower jaw and the beginnings of a full mane, light gray with flecks of black, edge the crown of his skull and spike downwards in place of human hair. In general, his face has a reptilian and avian appearance, narrow and sharp featured. Some might describe it as being the face of a shapeshifter caught halfway in a morph as he possesses a large, sharp, curved beak with small holes near the base where it meets the rest of his face acting as nostrils. Seamlessly, rough skin and scales on high cheekbones come to meet his orange beak with dark yellow-green eyes positioned for a predator and slitted like a reptile’s. A second set of eyes rest just behind the first pair and slightly lower on his skull. For clothing, Al prefers fabric that doesn’t restrict his movement, resulting in loose-fitting trousers that go down to his knees and accommodate nicely for his tail. Additionally, he barely ever wears a shirt but can be seen wearing what could be considered an oversized trench coat, dark brown in color. He evidently wears no shoes or head covering. Personality: Freedom. Al’nivte thoroughly enjoys his freedom and taking away someone else’s in turn. He hardly has any patience for many individuals and will usually shut them up quickly if they’re talking ceaselessly. Otherwise, he’ll find painful or uncomfortable ways to make someone stop irritating him. Don’t worry, he’s not completely of a foul disposition; Al just has a different way about handling situations. Typically, he prefers the straight forward approach with a hint of subtlety. As such, most might see him as either a bit sadistic or just cruel. It doesn’t matter to him what others think or how they make their judgments. Truthfully, if he likes someone, he’ll evidently seem like he’s stalking them or appear to be more… verbally hurtful. In all honesty, it’s hard to say that he is a good soul but it’s also hard to depict if he possesses a truly cruel heart. Talents: Agility, what humans would call “parkour,” quick reflexes, and whistling complex tunes. Weapon of Choice: '''Ring Blade '''Likes: Picking on people, his freedom, ordering others around, and overall disorder unless he is in charge. Dislikes: People calling him feminine, things that annoy him (which is pretty much every little sound or anything in general), and being subordinate to another individual. Classes: Room: Shooka Shooka is a knowledgable dragon, even in his young age. He loves puzzles and riddles, speaking constantly in riddles to make others think and incorporating many quotes from wisdom past. However, do not let his old personality dissuade you from coming to be friends. He does enjoy simple pleasures and he will not condone someone simply because they could not solve a riddle presented to them. He still acts like he should at appropriate times and will relax often enough.